Fan:DigiPast Chronicles Ep. 3 "The Confrontation, Part 1"
It is the year 1990. After four years of training and protecting the Village of Beginnings, the trained Digimon have learned the secrets of Digivolution and challenge the Great Demon Lords for battle. Kevin Harmon visits his father's workplace for the first time. Shatalov is haunted by his past demons. Synopsis Previously on DigiPast Chronicles Imperialdramon and Omegamon present themselves to Huckmon and the other trainees.The Vee Brothers go to search for Digizoid and finally Chibimon manages to find a nugget of Golden Digizoid. Huckmon, Gankoomon and the Sistermon try to create a protective shield around the Digimon Graveyard. The place is turned into the Village of Beginnings and it will be protected from the Demon Lords at least four years. Robert and Shatalov solve "the key to life and evolution". Lucemon has already solved it and transformed into Lucemon Falldown Mode. The five Digi-Eggs hatch. The Episode Huckmon's opening narration: "In the human world, there was once a Roman Empire. Its history inspired a saying: 'Rome wasn't built in a day.' It took years to make it into an empire it once was. It also took years to become a champion in any kind of a sport or skill. Sometimes, there are pressures which force to grow and evolve faster. In my situation, I was unsure what the real way was. But after next four years I learned what I was able to." In flashbacks, the Digimon kept training. After couple of months, another evolution crystal, called the Crystal Catalyst, was created by Robert Harmon and Grigory Shatalov to act as a source of the Digivolution. It was a power that helped the Digimon become able to change their forms and power levels. Agumon was the first one to learn it by becoming Greymon. Gabumon Digivolved into Garurumon, Veemon into ExVeemon, Wormmon into Stingmon, Guilmon into Growlmon, Kudamon into Reppamon, Dorumon into Dorugamon, Kotemon into Gladimon, the Dracomon twins into two Coredramon (one blue and one green). But it took two years, before Huckmon had learned to Digivolve into BaoHuckmon. The Champion Level Digimon, however, had to save their powers by De-Digivolving back into their Rookie forms. Veedramon and Wizarmon were already on the Champion Level. Since Veemon had learned to Digivolve, Chibimon himself Digivolved now into Veemon. But he wasn't allowed to Digivolve into any higher levels, because he was agreed to keep the Golden Digimental, but not to use it until the time was right. The year 1990 began. Robert and Shatalov had kept exploring and monitoring the Digital World, its life cycles and other aspects. They had been updating the Crystal Catalyst and now it was able to Digivolve the Digimon into the Ultimate Level. But still, the Catalyst was not yet complete. It was unable to Digivolve into the maximum level: Mega Level. Even though the workers of the project were aware that the Digimon had become sentient beings, Robert and Shatalov had kept in secret the source of the Digivolution and a potential threat to both worlds. Robert's life outside of his work was also easier than ever. His relationship with his wife and sons was better than ever. Kevin would begin his school on this year. Robert had even agreed to let his son to visit the Streamix Building the day after tomorrow, despite his young age. Kevin was already interested in computers and willing to become the person his father was. In the underground temple in the Digital world, Imperialdramon and Omegamon sensed that the shield protecting the Village of Beginnings won't last long. Demon Lords could corrupt it. The Guardian knights had to challenge the Demon Lords soon after the shield disappears and the battle should take place where no casualties would happen. The Sistermon would stay to protect the Village. Imperialdramon and Omegamon had to choose a place where the upcoming battle would happen. That location was a desert in the west, in the Server Continent. The next morning Shatalov was on his way to work, but he saw a person whom he recognized. Shatalov felt very terrified of seeing this man and decided continue to the Streamix Building by running. Robert realized Shatalov's panicked feelings. Shatalov explained that he saw someone he thought he would never see again. He explained that the man led the spy team Shatalov once belonged to. Shatalov had originally betrayed them to avoid ending up being convicted himself. They should still be in prison, but the leader seems to have escaped. In the underground temple, the Digimon were still learning and training to Digivolve into Ultimate Level. Agumon and Gabumon had learned to Digivolve into MetalGreymon and WereGarurumon. Blue Coredramon had Digivolved into Wingdramon and Green Coredramon into Groundramon. Huckmon was on a sparring match with the Sistermon. Gankoomon was sitting and meditating, because the Crystal Catalyst had given a new power for him as well, but it required awakening. Duftmon was doing the same thing. Some of the other Digimon were disturbed that they were just training when they shoule prepare to leave the File Island. Omegamon believed that they still had time this one day. He would leave the temple at evening. "The Five" would be protected in a chamber that can't be accessed by the Demon Lords. The spell was created by the Celestial Digimon. Shatalov was certain that he was followed by no one into the Streamix Building. But he still felt that it was too dangerous to come to work tomorrow and decided not to come tomorrow. Robert said that the project needed him more than ever. Shatalov told he would do exceptionally good and careful work today so that Project: Digital Life could keep going even without his skills. He believed that the other workers were right when they were distrustful against him. Robert asked him to reconsider, but Shatalov had made his decision. After several hours, the evening came to the Digital World. Lucemon sensed through Yggdrasil where the enemy was hiding and that the shield protecting the Village of Beginnings will disappear tomorrow. Leviamon and Beelzemon were impatient and wanted to destroy the Village right away. Lucemon was normally prideful, but now he asked them to save energy. The Guardian Knights were far greater threat and the energy was more necessary for destroying them. Daemon suggested corrupting the Digi-Eggs with Dark Spores. But right now Lucemon was convinced that the Village of Beginnings wouldn't matter right now. He told others to follow him, because the time had come. The Dark Crystal Catalyst had to be taken with them, so that the power stays near. After arriving home, Robert looked through the final pieces of Shatalov's algorithm for the Crystal Catalyst on his office on his home. Now he had the information about how to help a Digimon to Digivolve to Mega Level. The update just had to be downloaded into Yggdrasil tomorrow so it would work. But Robert was still visibly worried about Shatalov not coming to work tomorrow. Then 7 years old Kevin came in. Robert went to the corridors and they went to talk there. Even though Kevin would be allowed to access the Streamix Building, he must not ask too much. 5 years old Martin was jealous that he wasn't allowed to visit too. Kevin promised that Martin would, when he would be old enough. And Kevin wouldn't even see it all on his first visit. In the Digital World, the Demon Lords found the entrance of the underground temple. They raised the temple to the surface. But to their unfortunate surprise, the temple was empty. The door to the camber of "the Five" was sealed, but the holographic characters of Imperialdramon and Omegamon appeared to them and explained that Lucemon had found the temple too late. Lucemon tried to break the seal that protected "the Five". According to Imperaildramon, the seal was bound to remain as long as the certain Digimon stay alive. These "certain" ones were Guardian Knights. Lucemon asked why they didn't protect the Village of Beginnings instead. Omegamon told that "the Five" are more valuable for them He and Imperialdramon also had another plan. These holographic characters disappeared and the light was reflected into the pillars that sent it into eight different ways. Finally the Demon Lords heard a voice that explained these lights protecting all worlds after the good defeats evil. Angry Lucemon shattered the Dark Crystal Catalyst and its powers were drained by him and the other Demon Lords. Then, a large cloud shrouded them and they left the File Island to the western sea. The Guardian Knights were also on their way over the sea. The Crystal Catalyst was taken with them. Only those who could fly were in their higher forms. Others were riding in their backs. Their powers enough to cross the sea, but if they would run out of power, they would be in trouble. Huckmon thought that the Crystal Catalyst had limited power. Gankoomon, however, explained that it wasn't the case. The Crystal Catalyst drained energy from the Digital World every time when used. The power had to be saved. Otherwise there would not be a world to save. Then, MetalGreymon, Gabumon, ExVeemon and Stingmon were hit by one of the lights sent by Imperialdramon and Omegamon. In the human world, Shatalov had returned to his apartment where he packing his stuff. He believed that it was too dangerous to stay and endanger his co-workers and other people he knew. Then, he heard a familiar voice speaking to say some other person that he was Shatalov's friend. Shatalov decided to escape through the window. He had already stepped outside when someone entered the apartment. Shatalov ran into the streets, but the man who had visited his apartment, managed to quickly follow him. Shatalov wasn't fast enough to get away from his chaser and so he decided to hide. He tried that to stay and came out when he thought the chaser had already left. But the chaser returned and knocked him and unconscious. In the morning, Robert came to the Streamix Building with Kevin. Kevin was excited to finally see his father's workplace, but felt sorry for his brother being too young to come to see it himself. Robert reminded that every bit of information was confidential. He promised to even explain some of the information from his project. Kevin asked if the project was a new computer or a new computer game. Robert explained it was something much more advanced and something that was thought to be possible only in science fiction movies. In the Digital World, the Guardian Knights had reached the Server Continent. They now resting and waiting got the Demon Lords to arrive. Agumon remembered the last night. When the light sent by Imperialdramon and Omegamon had hit into them, their voices explained that their work was now finished. What remained of their essence had now become one with Agumon, Gabumon, Veemon and Wormmon. Gabumon still didn't fully understand what it meant, but Gankoomon assured that they will learn it one day. The dark clouds were seen in the horizon. Everyone recognized that they weren't storm clouds. The Demon Lords had arrived. Yggdrasil was presented to Kevin. He explained it being built to work as a server for every computer of the lab and therefore as a core of the entire Project: Digital Life. Kevin asked where Yggdrasil's name came from. Robert explained that in Ancient Scandinavia, it was believed that there existed nine realms connected by a gigantic world tree named Yggdrasil. That server had very similar connection with computers. Robert was about to download the latest updates of the Crystal Catalyst to replace the previous data inside Yggdrasil. Then other workers asked Robert to come to see something. There was a problem. In the Digital World, the Guardian Knights and the trainees were faced by a giant seven-legged beast. It spoke with voices from each Demon Lords, and called itself Ogdoadmon, the First Beast. Craniummon understood that the Great Demon Lords had fused themselves into one gigantic body. They had to use the Crystal Catalyst and Digivolve into their most evolved form to destroy Ogdoadmon. While Agumon, Gabumon and the Dracomon twins Digivolved into Ultimate Level, Guilmon Digivolved into WarGrowlmon, Kudamon into Qilinmon, Veedramon into AeroVeedramon, Dorumon into DoruGreymon, Wizarmon into Mystimon, and Kotemon into Knightmon. The younger Veemon took the Golden Digimental of Miracles and "Armor Digivolved" (a new name for "ArmourFormation") into Magnamon. ExVeemon and Stingmon were able to fuse by "DNA Digivolving" into Paildramon. Gankoomon summoned a flaming creature named "Hinukamuy". Ogdoadmon was not afraid of its opponents and found one of Yggdrasil's sensor roots. The beast touched it and a light pillar rose into the sky. Gankoomon told Huckmon to awake "the inner flame". The Streamix workers had seen seven abnormally powerful specimen fighting against almost 20 other specimen on a continent west to the File Island. Kevin was hearing mysterious voices. He ran to his father and tried to warn him about smoke coming from the machines. At first, no one took Kevin's warnings seriously, but then Robert checked them by himself. There really came something from the machines, but it wasn't smoke. It was steam. One of the workers told that the screens were starting to act strangely. Shatalov woke up in an unknown place tied with ropes. Nikolai Averkiyev, the leader of his former spy team was standing before him. Nikolai greeted to his "old friend" and asked why he was running away from him. Shatalov told him to stop being sarcastic. He knew that Nikolai only wanted to avenge his time in prison, but was surprised that the other members were not here. Nikolai told that he had no time to help others escape. And he was unable to resume his spying activities since the Soviet Union was no longer the same country. But Nikolai believed that Shatalov could still be use to him. Huckmon's ending speech: "Hiding and running away can never last forever. Sometimes, fears, traumatic experiences or other problems can only be left behind by solving or facing them. Shame and prejudice could easily give someone a false belief about what would happen when trying to solve a problem. Sometimes you won't be bothered if you don't bother anyone. But the Demon Lords are not like that. They love to cause suffering and therefore they must be stopped." Huckmon first Digivolves into BaoHuckmon and then he watched both Gankoomon and Hinukamuy. Then he Digivolves again and becomes an Ultimate Level Digimon named SaviorHuckmon. He was ready for battle and felt that his inner flames were awakened. Gankoomon was surprised that SaviorHuckmon was speaking about more flames than one. Inside SaviorHuckmon's body were three small flames. To be continued... Featured characters Trivia *The episode name refers to the beginning of the final battle between the Guardian Knights and the Great Demon Lords. *This episode reveals these historical events from the Digimon Cinematic Sagas universe: **The Crystal Catalyst has been updated to make Digivolving into Ultimate Level possible before 1990. **The night when the protective shield of the Village of Beginnings disappears is before the day of the incident seen in the opening scene of Digimon: First Adventure. **Imperialdramon and Omegamon fuse their data with Agumon, Gabumon, Veemon and Wormmon, making them new leaders of the Guardian Knights. **The Great Demon Lords destroy the Dark Crystal Catalyst to fuse bodies as Ogdoadmon. **Gankoomon learns to fully summon Hinukamuy, while Huckmon takes his steps to learn to summon Atho, Por and René. Category:Fan fiction